blitzkriegfandomcom-20200213-history
SU-x
There are two types of SU (Samokhodnaya Ustanovka - Self-Propelled Mount) vehicles: tank destroyers and long range SPGs. 'SU-76' The SU-76 is a light open-topped tank destroyer and self-propelled gun, one of the first that the player gets in the Soviet campaign. It is based on a modified and extended T-70 light tank chassis and designed as a means to provide infantry with direct fire support. 'Specifications' * Primary armament: 76 mm ZiS-3 (76 rounds) * Primary weapon damage values: 35 - 105 HP * Primary weapon penetration values: 52 - 90 mm * Secondary armament: - * Weight: 10,600 kg * Maximum speed: 45 km/h * Engine: 170 hp * Frontal armor values: 46 - 72 mm * Side armor values: 16 - 24 mm * Rear armor values: 16 - 24 mm * Top armor values: 0 - 9 mm * Bottom armor values: 6 - 16 mm 'Usage' The SU-76 is light and quite mobile, and its small size makes it fairly easy to hide and lay ambushes for enemy tanks. The 76 mm ZiS-3 is effective against lightly armored vehicles like halftracks and armored cars, as well as light and medium tanks, that are common when the SU-76 first appears. Unfortunately, the SU-76 becomes obsolete fairly quickly as a tank destroyer once the more advanced German Panther and Tiger tanks appear, and should generally be used in the infantry support role instead, supporting infantry attacks. While the gun is not capable of indirect fire, it is highly effective against infantry in trenches thanks to its high rate-of-fire. As an open-topped vehicle, the SU-76 is highly vulnerable to artillery fire, and the armor is quite thin elsewhere as well, making it unsuited for direct engagements with heavier vehicles. 'SU-85' The SU-85 is a tank destroyer based on the T-34 medium tank's chassis, designed as a counter towards the new generation of German heavy and medium tanks. 'Specifications' * Primary armament: 85 mm D-5S (48 rounds) * Primary weapon damage values: 65 - 195 HP * Primary weapon penetration values: 76 - 156 mm * Secondary armament: - * Weight: 29,600 kg * Maximum speed: 55 km/h * Engine: 500 hp * Frontal armor values: 73 - 89 mm * Side armor values: 47 - 54 mm * Rear armor values: 47 - 85 mm * Top armor values: 22 - 59 mm * Bottom armor values: 6 - 16 mm 'Usage' The SU-85 is the first Soviet vehicle to mount the new 85 mm gun, and is also the first dedicated tank destroyer that the Soviet player gets in the campaign. It is also the best option the Soviet player has against the new German Tigers and Panthers until the KV-85 and T-34-85 appear later in the game. While the 85 mm gun is quite effective against enemy tanks, the SU-85 itself lacks sufficient armor to withstand much fire, and should generally not be on the frontlines, instead staying back to support heavier tanks. 'SU-100' The SU-100 was developed as the definitive answer towards the new generation of German tanks. While still based on the T-34 chassis like the SU-85, the SU-100 represents a major step forward in Soviet tank destroyers. 'Specifications' * Primary armament: 100 mm D-10S (33 rounds) * Primary weapon damage values: 85 - 255 HP * Primary weapon penetration value: 110 - 200 mm * Secondary armament: - * Weight: 31,600 kg * Maximum speed: 50 km/h * Engine: 500 hp * Frontal armor values: 90 - 142 mm * Side armor values: 47 - 54 mm * Rear armor values: 47 - 85 mm * Top armor values: 22 - 59 mm * Bottom armor values: 16 - 20 mm 'Usage' This the best Russian tank destroyer available, and it is armed with the best Soviet gun available: the 100 mm D-10S. The SU-100 is an invaluable addition to the Soviet arsenal and is effective against any German tank that can be encountered in the campaign. SU-122 The first Soviet self-propelled gun to enter mass production. Inspired and impressed by the German StuG III, the Soviets decided to create their own version by mating the T-34 medium tank's hull to the 122 mm M-30 howitzer. Specifications * Primary armament: 122 mm M-30S (40 rounds) * Primary weapon damage: 160 * Primary weapon penetration value: 100 * Secondary armament: - * Maximum speed: 55 kmh * Frontal armor value: 81 * Side armor value: 50 * Rear armor value: 66 * Top armor value: 50 Usage SU-152 Specifications * Primary armament: 152 mm cannon (20 rounds) * Secondary armament: n/a * Maximum speed: 20 kmh * Frontal armor value: 105 * Side armor value: 69 * Rear armor value: 87 * Top armor value: 28 * Primary weapon damage: 180 * Primary weapon penetration value: 152 Usage Essentially a downgraded ISU-152. Like the SU-122, all of the stats are not as good as its successor, but it is quite useful in chapters before the ISU series appears. Category: Russia Category: Equipment Category:Soviet tanks